Naughty
by The Happy Monkey of Doom
Summary: Short scene about House and Chase. They just get away with it without being caught, but it seems Cuddy is suspicious anyway. Warning: Slash.


**Title:** Naughty 

**Rating:** T

**Author:** The Happy Monkey of Doom

Disclaimer: I don't own House. You can tell because if I did, it would be crap. Plus House would never talk, because I am sooo terrible at writing dialogue for him.

**Summary:** Short scene about House and Chase. They just get away with it without being caught, but it seems Cuddy is suspicious anyway. Warning: Slash.

OoOoOoO

He traced carefully round the brunette man's slender frame, bringing one smooth hand to rest just over his hip. His thumb drew small, imaginary circles over the skin. Greg was on his back, looking up silently at the man above him. Strands of blond fringe hung over Robert's forehead, his head bowed.

He attempted to bring his hand down lower, but a belt was found to be in the way. Robert locked his fingers around it. Greg reached his own hands down to the buckle and fumbled with it briefly until it undid. Robert pulled the useless strip of leather from Greg's belt loops and threw it to the side. Then, he was free to venture as far as he would...

A shiver passed through Greg's body as his pants were ever so slowly slipped down to below his rear. Robert's hand now rested just above the beginning of his leg, close to his groin. The blond moved his legs up until his knees were resting on either side of Greg's hips, and he lowered his body until his face was millimetres from the other man's.

Greg lifted his head to close the distance, and Robert pushed it back down onto the pillow, their lips pressed up together. One of Robert's hands lifted to Greg's cheek, fingertips lightly brushing through his hair. Greg's arms moved too, now, until both of his own palms were resting on Robert's hips. He was already conveniently unclothed, save for his underwear, so Greg had the opportunity now to slide his hands over onto the Australian's behind.

Robert pulled out of the kiss, briefly licking the taste from his lips and into his mouth. Greg breathed in air below him, now resting his head on its side. Robert, however, didn't take to the idea of being entirely passive with this...He lowered his body until he was in full contact with Greg, and slid his hands down the sides of the older man's torso. His cheek rested upon Greg's, but only for a moment; the next second he had lifted his head again, and brought it to Greg's neck.

The sound of knocking upon glass could be heard, seeming to the couple on the bed to be in the far distance. At first they did not notice, but it grew louder and clearer. Robert looked up with a start, and got up quickly when Greg pushed him away.

"Coming," they both called out at the same time, and then shot each other looks that said, 'Why did you just say that?' The curtains were drawn over the door, so whoever it was could thankfully not see in, but at the same time Robert and Greg could not see out. They had no idea who it was.

Greg cursed under his breath, pushing himself up and reaching for his clothes. Robert hurried tp the corner, where his uniform was sprawled out in an untidy heap. He got it all back on surprisingly quickly, but when he turned, Greg was still zipping up his fly.

"Stubborn zip?" Robert whipered. Greg did not reply – he was too busy concentrating on making his pants do up. Robert walked up to him, grasped the zipper, and with a bit of a strain managed to pull it to the top.

"I loosened it for you," said Greg, which made Robert smile. He passed his belt to the dark-haired man, and after it had been replaced, Greg grabbed his cane and went to answer the door. Robert flattened his hair hurriedly as a dark, curly-haired woman poked her head around the corner of the glass sliding door. Cuddy looked surprised at first upon seeing Robert in the room. Evidently, she was supsicious about how long it had taken to get to the door. But then she smiled, causing Robert to look away with a blush. Cuddy gestured for Greg to follow her.

"House. Your patient from yesterday is back. She wants to see you." Greg rolled his eyes at these words, following Cuddy out the door and making some smart-arse jibe that Robert couldn't quite make out.

He pulled back the curtains and watched them leave. House, she had called him. That was how he was known around here. Doctor House. But not to Robert Chase...not anymore. Right now, the two were on strictly first name terms.

Since they were having sex and all, calling each other 'Doctor' would be just a little bit weird.


End file.
